The present invention relates to devices and methods for acting on gums and teeth.
Various apparatuses and methods are used for these purposes. Some vibrating devices are used to apply a mechanical vibration to the gums. Devices provided for cleaning tools are used to clean teeth pockets. It is believed that the known devices, apparatuses and methods can be further improved to provide a simple and efficient massaging of gums and cleaning of teeth pockets.